Get well soon, Charlie Brown
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: Charlie Brown gets suspicious when Marcie isn't at school. What happened? Is she alright? Read to find out...
1. Rainy days and lonely friends

**A/N: I don't own anything except the fanfiction**

 **GET WELL SOON, CHARLIE BROWN**

 **Based on the comics by Charles M Schulz**

 **Fanfiction by LivingOnLaughs**

 **It was a rainy, April morning as Charlie Brown, Sally, Linus, Lucy and Rerun were walking to school. Charlie Brown immediately noticed Peppermint Patty, standing at the bus stop, cold, alone and sleepy.**

" **Hi, Patricia." Lucy called out, inviting her to stand under the umbrella with them. "What's the matter, Patty?" Rerun asked curiously. "Well Ree, I just feel sorta blue this morning." The tomboy explained in a depressed tone.**

 **Charlie Brown looked up at the sky pointing out that the weather could be why their tomboy friend was so sad. "Nice try Chuck, but I'm just not my normal self because, well… I'm lonely." Peppermint Patty replied. Sally then spoke up, "Patty, where is Marcie? Usually you too are waiting for the bus TOGETHER." Linus nodded his head in agreement with Sally. Patty, however, just sighed as the bus pulled up, preparing to take the six kids to school. They got on the bus without another word out of any of them.**


	2. Chicken Pox and Charlie Brown

**Charlie Brown examined his freckle-faced friend's behavior carefully: sad face, tired eyes, sluggish body, and no interest in sports. The lovable looser looked at Linus and explained, "Patty might be a bit lonely lately." Linus quickly nodded his head in a disagreement with Charlie Brown, stating that Patty was probably going through a phase. Franklin quickly took action and added that Patty was probably missing Marcie.**

 **Charlie Brown looked at Franklin and slowly asked, "Where is Marcie anyways?" Franklin sighed as he explained what was going on. "The chicken pox is spreading again." Linus and the blockhead looked at Franklin in surprise, "CHICKEN POX!?" the two boys asked in unison.**

" **That's what I said." Franklin repeated, hinting at the severe lack of students in the school. Linus then spoke up, "Is that why a lot of our friends are missing?" Charlie Brown then added on, replying that he thought a stomach bug was spreading. "Well, it's the chicken pox." Franklin explained before walking towards Peppermint Patty and talking to her.**

" **Chicken Pox." Linus repeated, shivering. "I know." Charlie added as both boys huddled closer.**


	3. Phone calls and Flying Aces

**After school, Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty walked home hand-in-hand. The latter was still in her depressed mood while Charlie Brown tried (with no success) to cheer her up.**

 **They soon came to the Carlin house, where Charlie Brown decided to drop off the homework that the bespectacled girl missed.**

" **I hope she's okay, Chuck." Peppermint Patty explained, still a little sad, but very slowly, cheering up.**

 *****Later*****

 **Charlie Brown was busy preparing Snoopy's supper when he heard the door slam. "Dad's home!" Sally called out from her beanbag, causing Charlie to stop what he was doing to hug his dad. The phone rung a couple minutes later and –like always- Sally went to talk to whoever was on the other end. "Uh huh… oh… that's interesting… okay… sure I'll put him on the line." The blonde haired girl explained before handing the phone to her big brother.**

" **Hello?" Charlie Brown asked, wondering WHO was on the other line. "** _ **Hi, Charles.**_ **" The voice replied, and right away, Good Ol' Charlie Brown knew WHO it was. "Marcie? Is that you, I mean it sounds like your voice, but you sound like you're sick." He asked. Sally looked at her brother who was talking away on the phone with the bespectacled girl. "Oh, that sounds terrible… good grief… that IS terrible… get well soon… Goodbye."**

 **Once he hung up, Charlie Brown immediately rushed out to the dog house where Snoopy was flying his Sopwith Camel. "Snoopy, the café is going to be closed for a while! The French waitress has the chicken pox!" Charlie called out, causing Snoopy to look at his 'general' and leap off the plane.**

" **Why can't I have a NORMAL dog like EVERYONE else?" Charlie Brown asked, but no one listened. The only noise that WAS audiable was Woodstock chirping away at Snoopy. "Good grief." Charlie thought as he went back to feeding Snoopy.**


	4. A new victim

**Charlie Brown was busy in his room. He was sitting at his desk, humming a little as he worked on a 'Get Well Soon' card for his friend, who was home sick with chicken pox.**

 **Sally burst in the room all fumed up as she roared, "YOU FORGOT TO HELP ME WITH MY HOMEWORK LAST NIGHT, BIG BROTHER, AND BECAUSE OF THAT I GOT AN 'F' ON MY PAPER!" Charlie sighed before deciding to calm Sally down with a hug. "Poor sweet baby." He whispered as he stroked her blonde hair.**

 *****Meanwhile*****

 **Lucy was busy talking on the phone to her sweetheart of the skies, her musician from Heaven, her Romeo, her Prince Charming and neighborhood pianist: Schroeder, who was also home sick battling the chicken pox. "How's it going, Sweetie? Feeling any better?" Lucy asked before hearing her true love's annoyed voice exclaim "** _ **I'd feel a lot better if you would stop calling me every chance you could get! I was trying to sleep.**_ **" Lucy giggled before replying that she'd call back tomorrow afternoon. "** _ **You better.**_ **" The blonde musician's voice responded on the other end of the phone.**

 **Linus was busy playing marbles with Rerun, teaching him how to be just as good as their Grandfather Felix Van Pelt, when the former noticed that the latter looked like he had caught the chicken pox at school.**

" **MOM!" Linus called out from his room, "RERUN MIGHT HAVE CAUGHT THE CHICKEN POX!" the kindergartener just scratched his hips continuously, "** _ **On the bright side, if I do have chicken pox, I won't have to ride on mom's bicycle for a while.**_ **"**


	5. A talk between three kids

**Mrs. Van Pelt brought Rerun to the doctor's to see if Rerun had caught the chicken pox. Linus decided to go visit Charlie Brown and see how he's doing while Lucy was busy daydreaming about the beautiful sound of plinking nickels and Ivory piano keys.**

" **Charlie Brown!" Linus cried out once reaching the Brown house. The person that did answer the door was Snoopy, who brought the little boy to Charlie's room.** _ **"Don't forget to knock."**_ **The beagle thought before heading out to the doghouse. "Come in." Charlie called out from his room.**

 *****Later*****

" **And that's what happened, Charlie Brown, Rerun might have caught the chicken pox at school today." Linus explained frantically. Charlie then began talking, "I hope Rerun gets better soon because it feels like we're all catching it." Linus agreed with Charlie Brown as they ticked off their absent friends: Frieda, 5, Schroeder, Violet, PigPen, Marcie and Heather.**

" **That's a lot of kids, Charlie Brown." Linus explained before hearing a certain six-year-old's voice call out, "A bunch of kids in MY class were also missing!" The lovable looser let his little sister in his room so she could tell them which classmates were missing during the day. "There was Loretta, Larry, Cormac, the Goose Eggs, Harold Angel, Sue, Jake and Eudora." The two boys looked at Sally before coming to a conclusion that by the end of the week, their classrooms would be ghost towns.**


	6. An early morning phone call

**Charlie awoke to the phone ringing. "** _ **So help me, if this is Peppermint Patty calling at 1o'clock in the morning, I'm going to hang up.**_ **" He thought to himself before picking up the phone and listening to the voice. Thankfully, it wasn't Peppermint Patty (like he thought it would be). It was Marcie.**

" _ **Hi Charles, sorry to wake you but, how's it going?"**_

" **It's going fine, but why are you calling at 1 in the morning?"**

" _ **Charles, do you like me?"**_

" **Do I what?"**

" _ **Good grief… Charles, do you like me? Charles?"**_

" **Zzzzz"**

" _ **CHARLES, WAKE UP!"**_

" **Zzzzz-Huh? Oh right, what WAS the question again?"**

" _ **Forget it, Charles. By the way, thanks for dropping off my homework."**_

" **No problem. By the way, you could've told me that when you called EARLIER."**

" _ **I know THAT now, Charles, but I just wanted to call to tell you that Snoopy is over here again."**_

" **Good grief."**

" _ **It's okay, Charles. Snoopy's been keeping me company, besides, dogs can't get the chick pox."**_

" **Snoopy's NOT a normal dog."**

" _ **Charles, I'll call you later, you must be tired."**_

" **I AM tired."**

" _ **Good night (*smooch*)"**_

" **(*blushing*) good night."**

 **And with that, Charlie Brown yawned as he headed back to bed, blushing from ear-to-ear.**


	7. Dogs can't get chicken pox

**A beagle's bark awoke Charlie Brown as he slowly lifted his head from his pillow and looked at the white beagle, who was wearing a doctor's hat and was holding the phone.**

" **What is it, Snoopy? What time is it? Who's on the phone?" he asked once he was able to process what was going on. "** _ **Just talk to him already."**_ **Snoopy thought impatiently. "Hello? Who are you?" the lovable looser asked.**

" _ **Hey Charlie Brown, it's Linus. I won't be going to school today. Rerun and I have caught the chicken pox. We must stay at home so we can get better."**_ **The voice explained. "You two too? What about Lucy?" Charlie Brown asked in surprise and concern. "** _ **Fortunately, Lucy's able to go to school, but if you wouldn't mind dropping off my homework, that'd be great. Call you later, Charlie Brown."**_ **Linus replied before hanging up. "Terrific! Now Linus and Rerun also have chicken pox!" Charlie Brown complained, as he got ready for school.**

 *****Later*****

 **Charlie Brown, Sally, Peppermint Patty and Lucy were walking home when the fussbudget exclaimed, "I'm too beautiful to get what my stupid brothers have." Patty rolled her eyes as they dropped Lucy off with Linus' homework and many Get Well Soon cards that Rerun's friends made.**

 **Peppermint Patty held onto Charlie Brown's left hand firmly in her right hand and carried her best friend's homework in her left hand. Charlie Brown had a firm grasp on Patty's right hand and an even firmer grasp on Sally's left hand. "Chuck, it feels like we're losing our entire class." The tomboy explained before realizing her hand from the lovable looser's.**

 **Charlie Brown was scraping the dog food out of the can as he called out Snoopy's name. When the white beagle walked in, Charlie Brown stared at him as if his own dog was a Martian from another planet, as the dog was covered in red dots from his muzzle all the way to his tail. "** _ **And Marcie said that dogs can't get chicken pox**_ **." Charlie Brown reminded himself as he handed the supper dish to his dog and raced straight for the phone.**


	8. Chicken Soup and Temporary Homes

" **Well Chuck, whenever I'm sick, Dad would make his famous chicken soup." The tomboy explained to her wishy-washy friend. "That's nice, but do you think that I ACTUALLY know HOW to make soup?" Charlie Brown asked in annoyance. "Making soup is easy, just fill up a pot of water…** _ **and crack all the egg shells**_ **." Patty told Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown groaned as he left his freckle-faced friend's house. He looked around before deciding to check in on Snoopy.**

" **I hope he's alright." He said to himself as he came to his house and opened the door, only to be greeted by Sally, who was also sporting red spots all over her face and arms. Charlie Brown then ran straight to Patty Swanson's house.**

" **Of course you're welcome to stay, Charlie Brown." The ten-year-old girl explained as she showed Charlie Brown to the guest room: a small room in the house with comic books, a bed and a night table. "We don't use it often, but make yourself at home." Patty explained, trying to crack a smile. "Just my luck." Charlie Brown told himself as he settled in his temporary home. Patty put an arm around Charlie's waist and said, "Soon you'll be able to go home to a non-contagious dog and sister."**

 **Once Charlie Brown settled in and was sleeping on the small bed, Patty walked away to call up her friends Violet and PigPen to see how they were doing.**


	9. Pat Don't Scratch & Get Well Soon Cards

**Lucy walked into her youngest brother's room, where she found Rerun scratching at the red spot's on his arms. "Lukas Jason Van Pelt, don't you dare scratch that itch!" the eight-year-old fussbudget yelled.**

 **Rerun looked at his older sister in confusion before she continued, "Pat the itch; don't scratch. Pat don't scratch." Lucy told him.**

" **But it itches." Rerun replied to Lucy, who walked over to the end of his bed and showed him how to pat the rash. "Like this." Lucy explained as she patted her right arm with her left hand. "Your turn, Rerun." She then responded before noticing Rerun patting his itchy hand.**

" **Thanks, Lucy." Rerun called out as Lucy left his room, smiling to herself at a job well done before remembering to call her one true love.**

 *****Meanwhile*****

 **Peppermint Patty was all stretched out on the couch, dialing a number on the phone and getting the answering machine for the fifth time in a row. She then sat up as she decided to make a 'Get Well Soon' for her best friend. "She'll love it!" Patty told herself as she grabbed some crayons and paper and raced to her room, slamming the door behind her.**

 **Patty laid the paper and crayons in front of her as she folded the former in half and drew a little picture of a flower on the front of the card. Humming a little, Patty wrote a nice little message inside the card and signed her name at the bottom.  
"Perfect!" Peppermint Patty proclaimed proudly as she raced to the kitchen to grab an envelope, a stamp and some chocolate chip cookies. (Writing ALWAYS made her hungry)**

 *****At the Swanson house*****

 **Patty hung up the phone and went back to the guest room to check in on Charlie Brown. The lovable looser was still sleeping; but calling out his sick friends' names as he slept. "Charlie, wake up." Patty quietly said, nudging the round-headed boy, who opened his hazelnut eyes once he felt himself get nudged on his back.**

" **Patty, what's wrong." Charlie Brown questioned, only for the ten-year-old in the plaid dress to tell him that while he was sleeping, he called out the names of all his friends that had the chicken pox. "How embarrassing." Charlie told Patty before she said, "Charlie Brown, maybe we can… VISIT all our friends. We can make 'Get Well Soon' cards and try to cheer up the gang." She explained, tickling Charlie Brown.**

" **I don't want to get sick as well, Patty." Charlie Brown responded worrily. "Charlie, I'd risk getting chicken pox just to make sure that PigPen and Violet are alright." Patty Swanson explained. Charlie Brown looked into her lime green eyes before replying, "You win! Tomorrow after school, we'll visit our sick friends." Patty smiled at him before saying, "Get some sleep, Charlie Brown. We'll need plenty of rest." Charlie Brown crawled into the bedsheets before asking, "Isn't it 5:30?" Patty chuckled and replied, "We both need plenty of sleep for tomorrow. Good night, Charlie Brown. Sweet dreams." She then turned out the light and quietly closed the door behind her.**


	10. Card Preparating

**Patty awoke to her alarm clock's "Ring-a-ding-a-ding" she yawned and stretched before grabbing her plaid slippers and heading to the guest room to wake up Good Ol' Charlie Brown.**

" **Charlie, it's morning. Up and at 'em. Are you awake yet?" She then barged in, only to find Charlie Brown, awake and making 'Get Well Soon cards for all their friends. "I was up early." Charlie explained to Patty, who smiled at him before seeing the cards he made.**

" **I'm working on Frieda's card." He told Patty, who rolled her eyes, giggled and replied, "I noticed. The blue cat on the front gave it away. What did you write inside, Charlie Brown?" Charlie Brown cleared his throat and read the card aloud: "'Get well soon, Frieda. People with naturally curly hair love to get 'Get well soon' cards. Your friends, Charlie Brown and Patty Swanson' Well Patty, what do you think?" he then asked.**

" **Frieda will love it! Whose card is next?" Patty exclaimed as the two prepared the rest of the 'Get Well Soon' cards. Soon they had made the rest of the eleven cards.**

 **Patty and Charlie Brown soon heard Mrs. Swanson's voice telling the kids to get ready for school. Charlie Brown put the cards in his backpack as he followed Patty out of the guest room.**


	11. The First Stop

**After school that day, Charlie and Patty, (Along with Peppermint Patty) went to deliver the cards. "I made my own card, Chuck." The tomboy exclaimed happily, as they made it to the first house: Heather's**

 **Charlie Brown slid the Red Haired Girl's 'Get Well Soon' card into her mail slot, Patty Swanson rang the doorbell and Peppermint Patty looked around in sheer concern.**

 **Mrs. Wold let the three kids in as they tiptoed into Heather's room.**

 **Once they went in, they were amazed at all the childish scribbles of Charlie Brown hanging up on her turquoise walls along with some dancing trophies on top of her bookshelf and letters from her pen pal project with the lovable looser himself. Charlie Brown soon noticed Heather, sleeping soundly in bed with a stuffed unicorn in her left hand and a thermometer in her mouth.**

" **Hi Heather." Charlie Brown shyly said once the redhead's eyes slowly opened. "Charlie Brown? What are you doing here?" She then asked as she took the thermometer out of her mouth and put it on her nightstand. Patty looked at Heather and told her, "We're here to say hello and we brought you something." Heather sat up, curious to see what they brought. Mrs. Wold came into Heather's room and gave her a 'Get Well Soon' card. It read: 'To my favorite red-haired ballerina, get well soon. Yours truly, Charlie Brown. XOX' Heather smiled as she blew a kiss in Charlie's direction, causing him to blush.**

 **Peppermint Patty looked at Heather and said, "You kind of like Chuck, huh?" Heather yawned and nodded her head in agreement with the freckle-faced girl. Charlie then signaled to the tomboy to let Heather sleep.**

" **Besides, we still have more cards to deliver." He added as the three kids tiptoed out of the Little Red Haired Girl's room and headed to the next house on the list: Violet's.**


	12. A happy philosopher

**Charlie Brown and the two girls had delivered almost all the cards, and every time they did, their friends would smile.**

 **Violet adored her card, as it read '** _ **Get Well Soon, Vi.'**_ **5 and the others were also happy to receive Charlie Brown's cards, as every time they opened one, they'd beam with happiness.**

" **Next house is the Van Pelt's." Patty Swanson explained, holding two cards for Linus and Rerun.** __

 **Charlie knocked on the door, only to be greeted by Lucy. "They're both in their rooms." She explained, letting the three kids in.**

 **Charlie Brown and Patty quietly made it into Linus' room, where the little boy was contentedly reading the comics. Charlie Brown quickly placed the card on the night table and left. He then peeked in only to find his friend smiling as he was reading his 'Get Well Soon' card. "Thanks Charlie Brown!" Linus called out, making Charlie Brown smile.**


End file.
